board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Video Game Battle 1
Ulti's first Video Game Battle was a spiritual sequel to Ngamer64's Great Game Battle of '03, which was met with resounding success thanks to Ngamer's blessing. But unlike Ngamer's Board 8-only contest, Ulti's was hosted on a multitude of boards. In the original VGB, Ulti polled Board 8, LUE, POTD, Hacked, CE, Toaster Oven, and RI. RI ceased being a host board shortly into the contest due to lack of votes. See Also * Video Game Battle * Great Game Contest 2003 * Video Game Battle 2 * Video Game Battle 3 Results and Highlights Nintendo dominance was the story of this contest, especially on Board 8. Several potential upset bids were squashed by huge Nintendo support from Board 8, and the Final Four ended up being four Nintendo games. This didn't make the contest any less fun or hurt vote totals, but a lot of people complained about the lack of variety come contest's end. Ocarina of Time was crowned champion by defeating the snake-bitten Super Smash Brothers Melee in the final match. Though OOT's wins over Melee, Super Mario World and LTTP seem close on paper, Ocarina was only really threatened by LTTP in that contest. LTTP was actually winning heading into the final topic, but Ocarina pulled ahead and won late. Other than that, OOT's run was wholly impressive. The big Cinderella runs of this contest were (11)Half-Life 2 out of the North, and (16)Castlevania SOTN and (10)Pokémon GSC in the East. (11)Half-Life 2 won three matches before bowing out to Melee, and Castlevania and Pokémon both tore the East to absolute shreds. Alucard's Plan pushed him to two close wins (including an upset over 1 seed Tales of Symphonia) before a close loss to Resident Evil 4, and Pokémon GSC made it all the way to the Final Four as a 10 seed before losing to Melee. Complete X-Stats 1 - LOZ: Ocarina of Time - 50.00% 2 - SSBM - 47.55% 3 - Super Mario World - 46.56% 4 - LOZ: A Link to the Past - 46.32% 5 - Final Fantasy Tactics - 43.83% 6 - MGS3: Snake Eater - 41.87% 7 - Phoenix Wright - 41.71% 8 - Kirby Super Star - 40.06% 9 - EarthBound - 39.47% 10 - Starcraft - 39.10% 11 - Sonic 3 and Knuckles - 38.81% 12 - Metal Gear Solid - 38.62% 13 - Super Mario Brothers 3 - 38.46% 14 - Goldeneye - 37.02% 15 - Super Mario 64 - 36.63% 16 - Final Fantasy 7 - 36.41% 17 - Pokemon GSC - 36.32% 18 - Super Metroid - 35.47% 19 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - 34.34% 20 - Super Mario Kart - 33.92% 21 - Chrono Trigger - 33.90% 22 - Super Mario RPG - 33.53% 23 - Half-Life 2 - 32.70% 24 - Resident Evil 4 - 32.35% 25 - Tetris Attack - 32.24% 26 - Katamari Damacy - 31.63% 27 - Kingdom Hearts - 31.08% 28 - MGS2: Sons of Liberty - 31.04% 29 - Mario Kart DS - 30.98% 30 - Final Fantasy 6 - 30.90% 31 - Gunstar Heroes - 30.83% 32 - Castlevania: SOTN - 30.38% 33 - Guilty Gear XX #Reload - 30.26% 34 - Final Fantasy X - 29.99% 35 - Mega Man X - 29.63% 36 - Final Fantasy 8 - 29.61% 37 - Metroid Prime - 28.94% 38 - Tales of Symphonia - 28.56% 39 - Silent Hill 2 - 28.46% 40 - Skies of Arcadia: Legends - 27.77% 41 - Final Fantasy 9 - 27.23% 42 - Deus Ex - 27.19% 43 - Xenogears - 27.16% 44 - Ikaruga - 25.66% 45 - The Legend of Zelda - 25.63% 46 - Dragon Quest 8 - 25.59% 47 - Paper Mario: TTYD - 24.88% 48 - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - 24.31% 49 - Suikoden 2 - 24.29% 50 - Halo: Combat Evolved - 24.25% 51 - World of Warcraft - 23.25% 52 - Shadow of the Colossus - 22.73% 53 - Secret of Mana - 21.51% 54 - Shadow Hearts: Covenant - 21.11% 55 - Fire Emblem 7 - 21.08% 56 - GTA: San Andreas - 20.56% 57 - Final Fantasy 4 - 20.51% 58 - GTA: Vice City - 20.14% 59 - Planescape: Torment - 19.91% 60 - Metroid Prime 2 - 19.30% 61 - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle -18.34% 62 - Devil May Cry - 18.09% 63 - Star Ocean 3 - 17.04% 64 - Ratchet and Clank: UYA - 14.99% External Link * The Complete Bracket Category: Contests